The amphibian Xenopus provides a major model system for elucidating vertebrate cell and developmental biology. The large size of the embryo and its external development have facilitated biochemical, molecular, cellular, and developmental studies, providing important insights into the processes of oogenesis, fertilization, the cell cycle, cell signaling interactions, the cytoskeleton, cell movement, cell fate decisions, and patterning of the embryonic organ systems. In recent years, accelerated by the NIH genomic initiative, there has been a major increase in the availability of gene sequences in Xenopus, and it has become an organism of choice for studying gene function in cell biology and development. Continued rapid progress in these areas depends upon effective dissemination of novel findings to researchers in the field. [unreadable] [unreadable] This international biennial conference is the only regular meeting dedicated to the Xenopus model system. It will be held on September 14 to 17, 2004 at the Marine Biology Laboratory, Woods Hole, Massachusetts. Approximately 300 people will attend, representing all of the world's major Xenopus laboratories, including their investigators. The meeting's prime objective is to provide a forum for information exchange and interaction amongst Xenopus researchers. The meeting covers the full spectrum of Xenopus research areas, including the cancer-related topics of cell cycle control, stem cells and cell potency, as well as cell signaling and migration. Sessions include patterning of the early embryo as well as formation of the major organ systems, including the nervous, musculoskeletal, cardiovascular, renal and gastrointestinal systems. A major aspect will be to discuss on-going sequencing projects, novel methods of genomics and gene targeting, as well as gene expression profiling and databases. [unreadable] [unreadable]